1. Field of the Invention
A card game and apparatus are disclosed that have for each player a plurality of different hands and associated wagering or betting plans and strategies. More particularly, related is a card game and table apparatus that utilize a standard 52 card deck and incorporate elements of American stud poker, low ball poker, high ball poker, no peek poker, blackjack or "21", and an ancient Chinese game of poker. From their initially distribution of cards, each player and the house or dealer form three different hands (one hand is poker-like and the other two hands are blackjack-like). Up to four bets are linked to the outcome of each player's cards as compared with the result of the house or dealer's cards.
2. Description of the Background Art
The games of poker and blackjack or similar equivalents have existed for centuries. Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,553 discloses a poker game in which five cards are dealt to each player and the dealer. Should the dealer not have an ace and a king or better each player wins, but if the dealer has an ace and a king or better then standard poker hands establish the winner between each player and the dealer. Betting is coupled into each possible winning scenario.
A cumulative jackpot is included and betters win either all or a portion of this jackpot by having a hand containing a predetermined arrangement of cards.
Malek has developed casino games presented in related U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,265,882; 5,328,189; and 5,395,120. The '882 game is a combination of blackjack, draw poker, and baccarat in which each player play at least two of the three games against the dealer and other players. In the '189 game blackjack and baccarat are combined and each player can play both games against the dealer and other player. For the '120 game, the games of modified draw poker and blackjack are mixed into a situation in which each player bets and plays against other players and the house dealer.
A method of playing a multiple hand card game is presented in U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,295. The game involves multiple bettings. As each bet or wager is made a portion of the hand is dealt.
The foregoing patents reflect the state of the art of which the applicant is aware and are tendered with the view toward discharging applicant's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information which may be pertinent in the examination of this application. It is respectfully submitted, however, that none of these patents teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, applicant's claimed invention.